


Moonfall

by Legendarymasterwolf



Series: Moonfall [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: My First Work in This Fandom, Other, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2019-10-23 19:03:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17689100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legendarymasterwolf/pseuds/Legendarymasterwolf
Summary: One fateful day, a meteor shower struck the Earth, shattering the moon in the process. A majority of the destroyed portions of the moon rained down on the planet, taking out chunks of land and forever altering the planet.Twelve years later, Asher Whitaker, a young hermit who wants nothing more than peace of mind after the death of his parents during Moonfall, as the event has come to be known as, is cast out from his hometown of Cape May and forced from the lighthouse he calls home, into the outside world. He decides to head for the city of New Dover for a fresh start, unaware of the events he will soon take part in.This is the tale of how he took a stand against oppression...





	1. 10 Years Earlier

**Author's Note:**

> This is a post-apocalyptic story I've been working on for a while. Hope you guys enjoy the first chapter!

Asher Whitaker was a content child.

He preferred to spend time alone, though he did have his friends. He was a shy boy of twelve in general, with well-kept blonde hair and blue eyes. It was also his birthday today.

And right now, he wanted to spend it alone, regardless of what his father insisted. 

"Ash, come on, you can't spend your birthday up here in this dump", Mr. Whitaker gestured around the room of the lighthouse where the family resided, "what would your friends think?"

Ash shrugged. "Since everyone's gone until break ends, I don't think they'd care. Dad, please, just lemme spend my birthday by myself, okay?"

His father rolled his eyes. "Oh, no you don't, mister. You're not using that excuse again."

"Who's not using what excuse again?", his mother asked as she glided into the room. Ash smiled. He loved using the word "glided" in his head. It made his mother seem like an angel.

"Ash wants to spend the rest of his birthday here, by himself, since his friends aren't here for break. Megan, could you tell him to-"

She chuckled. "Let the boy do what he wants, Sam. It's his birthday." She walked over to her son and kissed him on the forehead. "Dear, could you go on ahead to the beach? I want to have a word with Ash."

Mr. Whitaker sighed. "Alright, but I'll get you to make new friends someday, kiddo. Just you wait." And with that, he was off.

Mrs. Whitaker sighed, turning to her son. "He can be pushy, sometimes, your dad. But you be you, kay? You're Asher Whitaker. You don't take dirt from anyone. Remember that." She smiled. "Now, there's something I want to tell you that I don't want your father to find out yet..."

What his mother told him made Ash happy. It made him happy later when he was alone in the lighthouse. It couldn't keep him happy when the sky began to fall. When the chunks of the moon fell to Earth and scarred its surface. When one of those chunks fell where his parents were supposed to be, sending out a dust cloud that obscured the night sky and a shockwave that had him on his back quaking in terror.

That was what replaced the happiness. Terror. Terror and despair. That's what engulfed most of the world as well...for the next ten years, at least.


	2. The New World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Years after the Moonfall event, Asher Whitaker wakes up in bed in a cold sweat, still suffering from PTSD after losing his parents. After ruminating on the current state of the world, he gets up, does his usual routine, and makes for the nearby town of Cape May.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter was more of a preface to the story than anything else. This one is where the foundations for the world are set.
> 
> Sorry this took so long, fam! I'll try to keep the breaks between chapters shorter!
> 
> And awaaaaaaaaaaaay we go!

Ash bolted upright in a cold sweat, panting. God, he hated that dream. The same fucking dream over and over again. He wished he'd dream of something different for once besides the same nightmare for the past 10 years. Not that the past 10 years since Moonfall had been great for anyone.

Ten years earlier, when the moon had broken apart during the massive meteor shower that hit at the same time and rained literal hell on the Earth's surface, it changed life forever. Lives were lost, continents were physically altered for ages to come, and the world was thrown into a chaos it had never known since the Dark Ages. Governments quickly and quietly fell as the rules changed from "United We Stand" to "Every Man for Himself." Ash sometimes considered himself lucky he'd survived those first few years.

Sometimes.

Since the incident, Ash had suffered recurring nightmares. It was the same thing every night. He'd relive the last time he saw his parents in the flesh, his father nagging him to get out there and make friends, his mother kissing him on the forehead, the pair of them bursting into flame and then dust as the moon fragments hit...

He shook his head, tossing aside the bed covers and getting up to throw open the curtains, blinking in the harsh light. _Damn, it'll be noon in a bit,_ Ash thought. _Better get my ass moving._

Still rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he walked to the bathroom. Fortunately, he hadn't lost the lighthouse in those chaotic first years.

After everything had gone to Hell in the week following Moonfall, Ash had holed up in the lighthouse while everyone outside had rioted. He'd stayed there, eating what was left in the pantry and nearly starving to death until Toni, a family friend who ran the local bar, found him and took him in. In the end, order was nearly restored to Cape May, though they remained cut off from the mainland for the next few years until they were discovered by another community from the mainland that established trade with the survivors. Food was plentiful still, as the animals had managed to survive, though a few short years into the apocalypse, it became clear something in the water, possibly caused by the Moon fragments, had forever altered the animals in ways never thought possible.

Some creatures were killed off. Others that were once docile become mindless beasts of rage while others still became more intelligent, almost on par with humans. As for the humans who had been unlucky enough to drink the water within those first few years, they had become shambling, disheveled mutants with one thing on their mind: food. Some people called them zombies, others freaks, others mutants, and so on, leading to many avoiding the water, only venturing out there with a full diving suit to keep out the radiation. Not many ventured out into the wasteland that was once the United States anymore, either. The only ones who did were exiles, mutants, or bandits. Ash had considered heading out that way after order had been restored. After all, he was in a semi-exile of his own making at the moment.

Ash turned on the water, wincing slightly as he entered the shower, immersing himself in the warm water as it cascaded over his week-old wounds, silently counting his blessings that the once-radioactive water was now thoroughly purified. The source it came from was still radioactive, but the water itself was always boiled before use, killing any harmful materials that were left. It still amazed him that all it took was to forget one step, and you were another mindless husk, shambling and searching for food.

After being raised by Toni until he was 17, Ash moved into the lighthouse and had lived there for the past 5 years. People had always been annoying to him, so the lighthouse provided a place of refuge. It had power, but only from a portable generator he had hooked up himself. He still left it, but only when he needed to, for food, hunting, checking in with Toni to confirm he was still alive, or just when he needed fresh air. Today, it was due to a little of all those reasons. He needed to get out of the lighthouse for the day, as he'd been cooped up in there since he'd gotten injured while hunting a bear for food and pelts last week, plus he wanted to reassure Toni he was breathing.

Ash shut off the water and stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel as he did so. He gazed in the mirror as he finished drying himself off, trying to attempt a smile. He didn't really feel like smiling much these days, but it made Toni feel better when he did it, so that was enough for him. He ran a hand over his beard, thinking how she'd disapprove of that and his unkempt, long hair. He never saw a reason to cut it, though, so it stayed the way it was.

He wet his toothbrush, noting how little toothpaste was left. Ten years in, and it was difficult to find certain items, but at least there were people who could make their own toothpaste and were willing enough to trade the formula for profit, luckily for him. He then grabbed the makeshift floss he'd made out of string, ran a piece between his teeth, rinsed his mouth out with water, and walked out to get dressed.

Ash pulled on his worn blue jeans and black boots, putting on his black belt as he did so, then grabbed a brown shirt from his closet. He threw on his brown trench coat that stopped just above his knees, then finished the ensemble by slinging a makeshift sword over his back. He had forged it himself not long after the apocalypse began and it had become his sole means of defending himself, aside from the hunting knife he carried in a holster stitched to the inner right part of his coat. Both had served him well so far, even though he still hadn't learned to use a gun, something Toni had been nagging him about constantly.

After checking his appearance in the bathroom mirror, Ash attempted a smile. Satisfied that the attempt appeared genuine, he trudged on down the stairs and out the door, locking it as he did so. Barely anyone came up there, but Ash wasn't taking chances, especially since it was the only place, besides Toni's, where he felt at home. His one place where he could get away from the world at the end of the day.

Breathing in the fresh oceanic air, Ash gazed out over the horizon. He briefly wondered how those across the Atlantic were faring compared to here.

With that, Ash turned toward civilization, ready to get through another day, hopefully without incident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for taking so long and sorry for spouting loads of backstory, but I needed to establish the world first.
> 
> Next chapter, expect shit to go down.
> 
> That's all for now! Be sure to leave kudos if you like it so far!
> 
> Until then!


	3. Try Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash sells the fur he got from the bear and joins an old friend for a meal, encountering some disreputable characters along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, we're getting to some action!

"Ernie, you asshole, you're shifting me!"

"What?! Dammit, Ash, I'm trying to run a business here!"

Ernie was a middle-aged trader who frequented the Cape May market on a weekly basis, and one of the few who were willing to trade with Ash, due to his aggressive nature when it came to haggling. Sure, they argued most of the time, but they usually came to an agreement in the end.

That day was not today.

"For fuck's sake, man, that thing almost gutted me when I tried to kill it! It nearly tore out my goddamn throat, and you're not giving me full price for it!" Ash pointed to the fur in question. "I mean, come on, you gotta admit that's quality fur right there."

Ernie sighed. "It would be if it wasn't torn." He indicated the points on the fur, vital points Ash had torn at to take the beast down. "You knew that it was torn, so why are you asking for a higher price?

"Because I nearly died for it last week and I deserve it as a bonus for my trouble and because if I died, you'd be sad." Ash paused. "You'd be sad, right?"

Ernie rolled his eyes. "Fine. How about five dollars? It's my final offer and a little more than what you'd get for a decent bear pelt."

"Done." Ash handed over the pelt as Ernie handed him the money. "How's business?"

Ernie thought for a moment. "Alright, I guess. Not as many people coming into Cape May as last winter."

Ash raised an eyebrow. The news was surprising, especially considering how brutal winters were this far north ever since Moonfall. Granted, it was nearing the end of autumn, winter just around the corner, but even so, there were still a handful of people who settled in early, so the shortage was still enough to pique his interest. "Oh? How come?"

"No idea. Maybe there's something else happening further north, holding em up, or maybe the huntin' down south picked back up again early." Ernie shrugged. "Whatever it is, I'm happy for it, if those jackasses are anything to go by." He nodded in the direction of the bar, causing Ash to look that way, just in time to see a bunch of armed rednecks striding inside.

His brow furrowed. "What'd they do?"

Ernie noticed his expression and waved a hand. "Nothing. Forget I mentioned anything."

"Ernie", Ash asked again through gritted teeth, "what the hell did they do?"

The merchant sighed. "They just made fun of me, pushed me around and called me a bum."

Ash nodded. "Right, thanks for that. I'll go talk to em." He was about to start off for the bar when Ernie grabbed his arm, a concerned look on his face. "Relax, Ernie, I'm just gonna ask nicely." The trader remained unconvinced, but he still relinquished his grip regardless, allowing the young man to go on his way.

After all, he knew how dangerous Asher Whitaker could get when he didn't get his way.

____________________________________

Toni had bought the bar, a rickety three story establishment affectionately renamed "Survivor's Rest", when she first moved to New Dover, around the time Ash had been born. She'd babysit for him whenever his parents and uncle were gone, and helped take care of him after Moonfall, up until his 17th birthday. Afterward, he took up residence in the lighthouse, with regular visits from his uncle and Toni's permission, on the condition that Ash visit her on a regular basis.

Ash entered the bar and things got a little quieter from the minute he did.

He was used to it by this point. Occasionally, during his forays into town, he'd get into a fight with some drunk or outsider who pissed him off, whether they were rude to Toni, another customer, or anyone for that matter. Ash hated bullies. He hated them even from before Moonfall, when kids had teased him for being a loner. He'd ignored them for the most part, but people can be cruel, kids especially, and sometimes they would get to him and he'd lash out, coming away from most encounters with a bloody lip and a lecture from his parents. Well, mostly his mother. His father would generally join in and give him a pat, smile, and "good job, son" once she had left.

Toni looked up as he approached, smiling. "Hey, stranger. Heard you had a rough week."

Ash sighed. "That's an understatement." He attempted his false smile, hoping she wouldn't notice. "What's the special today?"

"Same thing it is every Friday. Steak with a side of homemade fries and greens. Guessing you'll have your usual, then?" She grabbed a bottle of whiskey from the shelf as she spoke.

Ash took a seat. "Sure, thanks. I'll have a ginger whiskey, on the rocks with that special. Oh, and can I get that steak medium?"

"Course. Hey, Clint! Get another special ready, Ash is here!", Toni hollered into the kitchen. She turned back to Ash. "So, your week, how bad?", she asked as she poured his drink and slid it over.

Ash took a swig and groaned as he lifted his shirt to show the bandages. Toni let out a low whistle when she saw them. "Got this souvenir from a bear I tracked last week. Personally, I'm amazed they're swimming over here now."

"Wait, they're SWIMMING across now?" She shook her head in disbelief. "You're putting me on."

Ash nodded. "They're staying away from the settlements, though. At least they're still afraid of humans." He took another swig.

"Ash, maybe you should get a gun." He was about to object when Toni raised her hand. "I know, Nick would want you to use your sword, but maybe it wouldn't hurt to get a little extra protection. Trust me, it'd make hunting easier, too."

Ash shrugged. "It's not like I'm ever gonna leave here, Toni. I've got everything I need on the island."

"Stop it."

"No, I'm serious. I've got a food source in the woods, clean running water, and town just a few miles away from a lighthouse. What else could I want?"

She looked sad for a moment. "What about friends?"

Ash was silent for a moment. "I've got you." He smiled. "I've got Nick, whenever the hell he decides to come back and visit."

Toni sighed. "He's got his hands full managing that settlement up north. I think it might have been somewhere up in Pennsylvania. Anyway, back to you, find some friends who are around your age, okay? Not an old hag like me."

"You're not an old hag", Ash objected, "you're just...", he struggled to find the right words, "...wise."

Her brow furrowed. "Oh, so I'm _wise_ now?" Before he could clarify, another customer called Toni's attention. "Just a minute, hon. Special should be out soon."

As she left, Ash eyed the group of men at the table. He had seen them a few times before in the past, during the winters. But they were definitely out of towners, that much was certain. And he was willing to bet that they were the men who harassed Ernie earlier. They were eyeing a couple, two women, in a nearby booth with a ravenous eye.

Ash took a sip from his ginger whiskey. He'd keep an eye on them for the moment, but would consider interfering if things went south.

____________________________________

After Toni brought the special, Ash wolfed it down. He continued glancing at the strangers whenever he had a free moment, but so far, all they had been doing was staring at the couple in the booth. They weren't doing anything wrong, just being creeps.

Toni knew all too well what he was thinking. "Don't do it."

Ash feigned ignorance. "Do what?"

"I'm old, not blind, Ash. I know that look you get when you're about to 'talk' to the rowdy ones." She sighed. "They're not harassing the customers yet, so don't go trying to pick a fight now. Besides, you don't need to give Conrad a reason to kick you out."

Conrad was the head of the Town Council, the governing body that presided over Cape May. To Ash, he was the asshole who kept trying to run him out of town.

"Conrad just pulls reasons out of his ass, Toni. I'm not hurting anyone that doesn't have it coming." Ash took another swig. He was showing remarkable restraint, considering how fast the drinks usually went down. And especially when he was about to "talk", as Toni had put it.

"That's not the point. The point, Ash, is that whenever someone starts shit around here, you're usually the one who started it because they pissed you off."

"It's not like I'm doing it because it feels good..."

"No, but if you keep doing it, one day, it'll bite you in the ass and I won't have any part of it."

But Ash wasn't listening. The couple had gotten up to leave, and so did the bandits. He began draining the last of his drink as they exited.

Toni gritted her teeth. "Asher Whitaker, what did I just say?"

There were screams from outside. Ash got up and downed the rest of the ginger whiskey. "Thanks for the food, Toni."

With that, he left, Toni gazing worriedly after him.

____________________________

Ash didn't know what else he expected when he got outside.

Three of the bandits were circling the screaming couple while the other two were holding them down, starting to reach for their clothes as Ash emerged.

Ash screamed, "Hey, dipshits!" They turned. "Let em go, you're not their type."

One of the men circling them snickered. "We know that. We just wanna teach these two how we can be just as good as girls."

Ash kept walking forward. "You've got until I get over there to let em go, okay? If your hands aren't off em by then, I'll run your asses out of town myself."

There was something in the way he said it that caught the men off guard, as their hands seemed to unconsciously drift to their guns. The one who had snickered seemed to be already gripping his. "This don't concern you, boy. Back off before we make you."

Ash stopped inches from the bandit's face. He could smell the brandy on the man's breath from here. Despite that, he dared to lean in a little closer. This is how it usually went down. Someone would come into town, trying to cause trouble, Ash would get in their face and tell them to stop, they'd refuse and try to bluff their way out, he'd out-do them, and they'd either back off or try to take him up on his challenge.

So far, no one had beaten him. Which is why, with the utmost confidence, Ash leaned in and whispered two words that he would later come to regret. "Try me."

If only he'd known how much those two words would shape events to come. Maybe then he wouldn't have said them. Maybe he would have tried asking nicely, or said something different altogether.

Maybe if he'd known, no one would have had to suffer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that took WAY longer than I thought. I kept getting sidetracked this summer and doing other things, so hopefully, that won't be the case in the coming months.
> 
> I'm taking a semester abroad in Dublin until mid-December, so maybe I can get some more stuff cranked out while I'm over there.
> 
> I'll probably post the makings of a new story on here as well, so look out for that.
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated!
> 
> Until then!

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters will be released whenever I have a free moment to finish a chapter. Also, bear with me, I'm still getting the hang of this site.
> 
> Be sure to leave feedback! It's always appreciated!
> 
> Until then!


End file.
